The Other Side of Power Chapter 14
Darius P.O.V. don't know vhat you guys liked about Nyx anyvhay. It ist not a familie thing at all! Forget it, Nyx always teased me, she likes that, just cause I had a problem you guys liked to adress in each chapter don't know? Zhen shut up und let me finish! "You don't seem to be chatting much with your team" Nyx said to me. I turned around from the corner and replied "I don't talk much, I just fight". She made a smirk like it was humor "Oh yes, you are that hardened vetran that refused to give up on the war. You really are sad aren't you for assuming your never wanted". My form flickered to demon form for a second. I hated to admit, but it pains me every time. Nyx unfortually spotted this and said "Yes how is your 'other side' doing?" "Shut up" "You can't conrol it can you? It freaks out even you." Shut It!" And still you try to remove itself from you, but even those Lutheran Hex Symbols you presumably inflicted on your face yourself don't help, they only slow it" My form flickered alot longer this time "I SAID SHUT UP UND LEAVE ME BE!!!" "Oh if only I wanted to half-brother, but you didn't realise what your problem is: you can't control what is a part of you". I flickered back to human "Vhat?" "You didn't realise the unnatural thing about being a child of Chaos, but also human. They are two differen things that should never hjave ever met, but you did. But now both struggle to remain dominant. You never realised that you would have to make a submission to one of them: either human, but powerless, or a monster with your abilities." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I didn't want to hear it, it only provoked both my forms and I had to endure the entire quarreling torment. Covering both my ears while trying to stop my head shaking from vibrations within me. I could see Nyx was enjoying this somehow, until I began to stand slowly and then I forced all my will to settle down both sides. "I vill not choose betveen appearence und pohver". Nyx was somewhat confused with my decision "Hmm, surprising you would have gone for the obvious back at the end". "De end auf vhat?" "The war, remember?" At that moment Nyx surprised me with a perfect immitation of my voice "Nicht es können sie nicht ist. Wir können nicht verloren haben. Alle, die ich benötige, ist mehr Energie, I tun Sie nicht Sorgfalt die Konsequenzen. Ich wünsche mehr Energie, diesen Krieg zu beenden die Weise, die er haben sollte!" if you must know vhat it says, find out yourself, I von't keep translating something you von't be bothered to find yourself I regretted what I said back then to what was happening now. Nyx spotted this in my expression "You used to be so much fun to watch as you contiued to struggle, but that changed didn't it? when you met your team mates: Jacoby, Callista, Jessica, Caleb, Anthony, Victoria . . ." I don't know how, but she knew what it was (she always did). "Oh, you 'liebe' (like) her, isn't that so?" I couldn't take it, she always know how to torture me, yes I admit it. I liked her . . . alot. not blushing, now shut up! Nyx just happend to show me an image that was happening earlier while I was in the corner alone: she opened a cloak of mist and an image of Victoria talking to Anthony appeared. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's up Vicky?" Anthony said. She sniffled, and said, "Can I trust you?" "Of course." Tony relpied to her. "Well, um... it's really difficult to explain. But I *sniff* like... I like Jacoby." I felt like a million bullets hit me in the haert then kick me straight back. I fell to my knees, my forms flickered on and off, but I didn't care. Nyx showed me more pain then I have ever endured. Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page